QuakeRider the Ultimate Vigilante Book 2: The Multiverse!
by ArkhamQuake
Summary: After getting her revenge against SHIELD, Daisy finds herself in a new world almost identical to hers. Even a different Daisy running around as a vigilante with the persona Quake. What differences does this world hold and will they help her find the Darkhold, the last thing she needs for her revenge. (AU Daisy thrown into Season 4) [Sequel but Cheat sheet inside for new readers]
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

_To avoid confusion when I refer to my AU version of Daisy, it will be in italics. Let me know if there is a better way to do this, I was going to refer to her as Rider but it sounded awkward when I was planning out interactions so idk. Anyways hope you enjoy!_

_Just in case it wasn't clear this is a sequel to my first fanfic: "QuakeRider the Ultimate Vigilante"_

_While it is recommend to read that first, I do realize the quality of the first few chapters aren't good so here is a little cheat sheet for people just wanting to read this story. _

_**Daisy became Ghost rider after SHIELD (Under the Darkhold influence) massacred inhumans including her. **_

_**Daisy's relationship with Lincoln was further along then it did in the show (don't want to spoil it but it will be explained later)**_

_**Daisy succeeded in murdering the SHIELD team but the Darkhold teleported away to a different world so Daisy synced up with Lola and chased after it.**_

_**Daisy's powers merged with Ghost rider, allowing her to affect vibrations with fire attributes.**_

_There is more to it but it will give you the basis, I still recommend to read it to get the full premise but I understand if you don't. _

_Thanks to everyone that supported the previous story, I learned a lot and hope you enjoy the sequel!_

* * *

Daisy jumped off the hotel bed closing her laptop, she had just finished hacking into Watchdog's communication and they took her bait. She tipped them off with a false lead of an inhuman location at a abandoned warehouse and they fell right into the trap as a few person are asking for a few more members to join them tonight. Any chance to ruin their origination she takes it quickly beginning her new routine of taking SHIELD's issued pain meds and suiting up in her battle gear. That is all she has been doing for the past 6 months while avoiding SHIELD and it was honestly getting easier and easier to avoid them but they keep trying and Daisy doesn't understand why they bother. She shakes her head not wanting to think about them right now, quickly putting on her gauntlets before storming out the hotel towards the warehouse.

It took a few minutes but she arrived across the street, sitting at a vantage point waiting for them to arrive. It took about an hour or so but they finally pulled up in a beat up truck 4 men each armed with heavily duty guns, 2 up front and 2 in the back with one of them holding a rocket launcher over his shoulder. She focused her powers on the cars tires popping them, then shattering the outward lights causing the 2 men in the back to fall down in shock, quickly drawing their weapons with the guy in the front yelling, "Shoot anything that moves!" the 2 men nodded now checking the perimeter with the other two exiting the car slowly following behind them. One of them walked right under Daisy and she was about to jump down however all of their attention was quickly dragged outside as a red Chevrolet Corvette's parked outside the warehouse. Daisy winced as it looked a lot like Coulson's car Lola but she couldn't tell who was driving it. Slowly backing up enough to see what happens but enough to were she could split if needed. Many questions raced in her mind, if that is Coulson... how did he find her, or better yet why he came alone. If he had a lead on her why not bring backup, like how he did all the times before. She continued for a few minutes but got pulled out of her thoughts as the guys yelled out in agony as the guns melted in their hands.

A demonic feminine voice called out, "You guys are all the same, utter cowards without your guns... look how terrified you are now that you don't have them. It's priceless! Hahahah!" Daisy raised an eyebrow as the voice sounded oddly familiar well... except for the demonic ring to it. She watched as the watchdog's whimpered with their burnt hands, their knees shaking frantically looking around the dark room. Daisy had to cover her mouth to be silent as a lady in all black leather clothing slowly crept up behind the 4 watchdog's but it was because the lady didn't have a face... it was a burning skull, with a long blaze of fire flowing down her back.

The demonic voice giggled, "Shhh Behind you." the 4 watchdogs jumped up in shock quickly turning around before falling down horror frozen all over their faces, one of them finally managed to mutter out, "Yo-u-r-r th-e rider..."

The skull laughed, "What gave it away? Personally I think the all black look is a little much...Eh not important, right now I need to clean up after you dogs. You really need to learn better, maybe this will teach you." reaching her hand forward towards one of their hearts before quickly using her powers punching right through his chest burning the skin and his heart leaving a giant hole in his chest as his corpse fell down as the the 3 watchdogs rapidly scooted away absolutely terrified, shaking throughout their body.

The skull sighed, "Well I was hoping you would all stay... it makes things so much easier. Well you know what they say can't teach an old dog new tricks and you never learned how to sit..." aiming her arms towards 2 of them as Daisy and the other grunt watched as they began to vibrate rapidly in place causing the skull to laugh looking towards the other watchdog, "Hahaha this is my favorite part." they continued speeding up until their half of their bodies melted away leaving only limps. Daisy was biting her tongue as their screams echoed throughout the warehouse and the final watchdog was slowly scooting away from the woman throwing their shaky hands in front of his face whimpering, "Please, I will give you anything... or maybe you want to know something? Please I beg of you..."

The skull laughed grabbing the man by his head pulling him off the ground, "What I want you can never give me and you scum don't deserve empathy... say hello to the other dogs in hell." twisted his neck killing him instantly, dropping the lifeless sack to the ground." Daisy stayed their in silence trying not to draw attention to herself but the skull chuckled, "I know your there Daisy... I have no interest in you, in fact we should be working together... Me and you are after the same thing..."

Daisy froze how did that burning creature know her, before you stops herself she calls back, "What could you possible know what I am after!?"

The skull laughed with the blaze behind her slowly morphing away, changing to a long silky crimson hair that held orange streaks. Skin slowly began forming around the skull with the laugh losing more and more of that demonic ring. Daisy wide eyed in shock realizing that the reason voice sounded so familiar... its cause it was hers... Daisy shivered as the person's skull fully morphed into her face but her eyes were different... she can't quite tell from here but they looked like moving fire. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her voice called out,

"I know because I am you..." getting interrupted by sirens blaring in the background causing her to sigh, "If you want to talk, you know how to find me..." winking before bolting, jumping into the red Chevrolet Corvette racing away leaving Daisy alone in the warehouse. Her legs were trembling, so many questions she now had. But the sound of the sirens made her realize that for now she needs to get out of here then worry about that, re balancing herself before dashing away.

* * *

_**A little while later **_

Coulson and Mack slowly stepped off zepher 1, greeted by May at the landing site smirking, "How long has it been"

Coulson looking up, "Six weeks in the air. Only the Quinjet touched down."

May raised an eyebrow, "That a new record for zepher 1?"

Mack nodded, "It is. It was supposed to be even longer. - You know who called us in?"

May nodded, "I did." gesturing for them to follow her.

Coulson wide eyed slowly following behind her, "Ok now I know something is up."

They raised their badges at the gate, slowly walking behind May who started to explain, "I got word from one of my contacts in law enforcement, Los Angeles. 4 Civilians were violently murdered." stopping to hand Mack a tablet who muttered out, "Mysterious burns, random human limbs and one with a 6 inch wide hole through the- wow. Alright well why call us in? We could be headed to the scene right now to confirm the presence of an enhanced person, - if there is one."

Coulson nodded, "If it checks out, we bag and tag. We handle these on the fly."

May sighed, "Didn't really want to send this through the wire." entering an empty maintenance room locking the door behind them.

Coulson and Mack raised an eyebrow waiting, "May, you're not sharing again. Now would be a really good time to share."

"Multiple witness reported a red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette leaving the scene followed up shortly by a woman running away from the scene, saying its the girl from the news... Quake."

Coulson nodding in realization, "Which you didn't want to send over the wire."

May shook her head, "You were pulled off Daisy's case."

Coulson nodded, "The Director thinks she slipped through our fingers too many times."

"The Director thinks you let her."

Mack shook his head, "No, we pursued her. She was a ghost."

May sighed, "Well in his infinite wisdom, he says you're now forbidden to. But there is something else that I didn't want to send over the wire. One of the bodies had a audio recorder in his pocket and... here just listen." tapping a few times on the tablet playing the audio just enough for them to hear it.

It was dead silent for a few seconds then the screams of the 4 men could be heard along with the sound of melted parts. They continued to scream in agony but suddenly stopped as a demonic voice called out, ""You guys are all the same, utter cowards without your guns... look how terrified you are now that you don't have them. It's priceless! Hahahah!"

Coulson and Mack raised an eyebrow as they couldn't tell who it was but the voice was very familiar. It was silence for a few minutes until the terrified man responded, ""Yo-u-r-r th-e rider..."

The voice chuckled sending shivers down Mack and Coulson, "What gave it away? Personally I think the all black look is a little much...Eh not important, right now I need to clean up after you dogs. You really need to learn better, maybe this will teach you." then you could hear the sound of flesh getting torn apart.

The skull laughed, "Well I was hoping you would all stay... it makes things so much easier. Well you know what they say can't teach an old dog new tricks and you never learned how to sit..." now 2 of the men screamed out in pain before suddenly stopping, the 4th men whimpered, "Please, I will give you anything... or maybe you want to know something? Please I beg of you..."

There was a brief pause before the voice replied, "What I want you can never give me and you scum don't deserve empathy... say hello to the other dogs in hell." followed up by the sound of bones breaking and the body hitting the floor. Coulson opened his mouth to ask but May held up a finger, it took a few seconds but the demonic voice chuckled, "I know your there Daisy... I have no interest in you, in fact we should be working together... Me and you are after the same thing..."

Coulson and Mack eyes widened silently saying their is no way... but sure enough a few seconds later Daisy's voice could be heard very faintly, "What could you possible know what I am after!?"

The demonic voice laughed for a few minutes but it was losing more and more of it demonic ring, Coulson almost fell down as the voice sounded exactly like Daisy now replying, "I know because I am you..." stopping after the sirens could be heard in the distance getting closer, "If you want to talk, you know how to find me..." then the tablet stopped announcing, "end of message."

Coulson was shocked for words, Mack barely about to speak muttered out, "It's a nanomask... it has to be."

May sighed, "Maybe, someone could have developed a new one but that doesn't explain why the demonic ring was there. Look, I can bury this until the official police report comes through. That'll buy us a few hours lead time. Get to L. A. now, sniff around."

They nodded with Mack looking to Coulson, "We have an active Inhuman asset in Los Angeles that's due for a check-in soon enough."

"It'll justify our presence there, but as soon as the report's filed, they'll pull us out."

May shrugged her shoulders walking towards the exit, "Regardless, you should fuel up and get back up in the air ASAP. Find her before the military does something bad. Or Daisy does something worse." All three leaving the room with Mack and Coulson headed towards Fitz and Simmons lab.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

_Daisy _pulled up to her apartment, parking Lola in the connecting garage before heading inside. Its a very simple apartment one bedroom, one bathroom but its nice plus the land lord is blind so its very easy to sneak in and out. Luckily for _Daisy_, she learned the glowing eyes can be turned on and off and so it actually super easily to blend into the crowd.

She was unlocking the door when that demonic voice in her head asked, "Why did you reveal yourself to her? We don't want any getting in the way of finding the Darkhold."

_Daisy _smirked, "Because as much fun as I am having killing these watchdog's again over the past 3 months, I really want to find the Darkhold and I believe she can help us."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Honestly I am not so sure she will but I don't know, I have this feeling that if anyone would understand me... its another me."

"Well if you say so... should probably get some rest then looks like things are going to be picking up soon."

_Daisy _smiled, "Will do, maybe later we can get some more souls. I know you still have some targets bu-"

The voice laughed, "Ohh don't worry about that, honestly I am really enjoying these watchdog's souls. As long as I am getting some souls, they can wait.

_Daisy _laughed, "Alright sounds good..." entering her apartment, slowly walks towards her bed, not realizing how tired she was until falling on the bed quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_**Sooo what you guys think? Expect another chapter real soon as I love this idea so much and I didn't realize how much I had already typed in lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

_To avoid confusion when I refer to my AU version of Daisy, it will be in italics. Let me know if there is a better way to do this, I was going to refer to her as Rider but it sounded awkward when I was planning out interactions so idk. _

_To answer your question __KHARAKI TAKAN, __While I did consider using Robbie in this story, I decided against it as I wanted the attention to be on QuakeRider. I do plan however to make alternate spin offs of this story line as there are so many possibilities and I really like writing my AU Daisy. __Anyways hope you enjoy!_

_P.S I went back and changed the idk in the last chapter lol._

* * *

_Previously..._

_May shrugged her shoulders walking towards the exit, "Regardless, you should fuel up and get back up in the air ASAP. Find her before the military does something bad. Or Daisy does something worse." All three leaving the room with Mack and Coulson headed towards Fitz and Simmons lab._

* * *

Agent Simmons and Fitz were talking in the lab regarding their new project the framework but their attention was pulled towards the door as they heard one of the scientist, "Hey, hey. Authorized personnel only, pal. No pass, no entry."

They could hear Mack scuff, "Who the hell are you?"

The scientist opened up his mouth to retort but Simmons called out, "Leave them be, Nathanson. They have more reason to be here than you do." causing the scientist to sigh in defeat stepping out of the way. Coulson and Mack slowly made their way towards Fitz and Simmons with Mack rolling his eyes, "Wow a lot of new faces."

Simmons smiled, "Good to see yours!" giving Mack a big hug with Coulson smirking at Fitz throwing his hand up, "Six weeks. That's a record." high fiving Coulson. Fitz raised an eyebrow as Coulson didn't look to good. "You doing alright?"

Coulson smiled asking, "Yeah why do you ask?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, you look a little pale."

Coulson raised in his head in recognition, "Yea no, I am fine just got scared a little bit by a prank Mack decided to pull on me."

Mack looked at him with brief confusion before realizing what he was doing playing along, "Yeah, I didn't expect him to fall for it honestly."

Fitz and Simmons weren't entirely convinced so Coulson quickly diverted looking towards Simmons, "Heard you got a promotion."

That seemed to do the trick as Fitz looked towards Simmons slightly tapping her shoulder, "Oh, yeah, and a title."

"Yeah, Special Advisor to the Director in Science and Technology."

Fitz adding, "Or "SADIST."

Mack asked, "They keeping you busy?"

"With busy work mostly an-"

Fitz jumping in "And the random state-of-the-art lie-detector tests."

Coulson rolled his eyes, "So that's the cost of being in the Director's inner circle."

Simmons sighed, "Yeah, he's paranoid about what happened the last time S. H. I. E. L. D. was government-run. Calls it his Widespread Infiltration Monitoring Program."

Fitz looking down muttering, "Or WIMP" a few seconds later he raised his head pointing towards Coulson, "Hey, uh, you should join us 'cause we're gonna go to Radcliffe's and watch the Aberdeen-Inverness Caley Thistle League cup final."

Coulson squinted shaking his head in confusion, Fitz stuttered out, "They're -Those are football teams."

Mack shook his head, "I'm not sure they are, Turbo."

Coulson added, "Unfortunately, we have to be wheels-up in 10 minutes, so..."

Fitz slightly disappointed sighed, "Okay. All right. Well, strictly business, then." leading the two towards their desk, Mack grinning, "Aw yeah, new toys?"

Fitz nodding handing Mack a pen case, "The exploding pen that you asked for. I can't imagine a use for it." Mack smiled before seeing Coulson staring at him in disbelief asking, "What... You never wanted one?"

Coulson weakly chuckled as Fitz grabbed a brief case, opening it on the desk revealing a new hand muttering, "And for you, Direct-" pausing realizing what he was about to say making everyone stare at him awkwardly, "Uhh... for you, Agent Coulson." Coulson grabbing it out the case marveling it as Fitz's explaining, "All sorts of new bells and whistles. And the directions will be there when you boot it up." Coulson smiled hive fiving the hand putting it back in the briefcase locking it up.

Fitz asked, "Soo What's, uh What's the assignment?"

Coulson sighed, "Classified."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Right. Everything is these days."

Coulson weakly smiling heading out with Mack following right behind. They just stood there in silence until Simmons stuttering, "Fitz, sadly, um-"

Fitz cut her off semi defeated, "Yeah, you can't make the match, either."

"I have to finish my reports."

Fitz shook his head, "Yeah, no, I get it. That's okay... Just a shame we hardly get to see each other." pausing gesturing towards the door where Mack and Coulson just were. adding, "Any of us..."

Simmons grabbed his hand sighing,"Yes, well At least it's better than the friends we'll never see again."

Fitz nodding knowing who she was referring too asking, "Do you believe what they said?"

Simmons tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Coulson, he didn't look right."

Simmons shrugged her shoulders, "Yea... No I don't believe him but hopefully he is not doing anything reckless..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Daisy had returned to her hotel room and managed to rest up a little but she couldn't sleep... how could she? She just saw a woman that looked almost identical to her brutally murder 4 people. She started researching the web for any reports of that... thing and found tons of police reports with victims of similar injuries or deaths but no witnesses all, the only concrete evidence is a Red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette pulls away shortly afterwards. To many people that would just be a random car but Daisy knew better... that is the exact make and model of Coulson's car Lola and as much as she hopes for this just to be a coincidence, she can't deny the fact of that woman looking exactly like her minus the hair. She started searching seeing if there is anyone in the area that owns that model of car and a few minutes later she found one but she almost fell out of her chair. It was registered to an Alisha Whitley but that is impossible, she died to the Kree punisher that Hive summoned... yet it shows she has been making purchases and is currently living in an apartment a few miles away from here. Daisy quickly writing down the directions, sending Elena a coded text to meetup as she needs more pain pills, changing into her casual outfit and putting the directions in her bag. Leaving a stack of 20's on the table for house keeping and quickly heading towards her rendezvous point.

* * *

**A little while later...**

Daisy arrived at her bus stop, quickly jumping in and taking her seat throwing her bag next to her. It was silent for a few seconds so Elena started talking, "They are in town. I supposed you guessed that, texting me."

"Does that mean you have it?"

Reaching into her jacket, "They watch my every move, but certain moves they can't see. You can't get these over the counter." handing a bottle of pills over the seat continuing, "S. H. I. E. L. D. issue for rapid bone healing, yes? I know you splintered your bones when you first powered up."

Daisy sighed putting the pills on top of her bag as Elena asked, "Are you pushing yourself too hard?"

She shook her head, "I am fine."

"You can't use your powers too much. - Your body will break down."

Rolling her eyes, "I'm fine."

Elena sighed in defeat looking out the window before asking, "I'm surprised you're still in town. You're usually moving and moving."

"I was trying to shut down a watchdog cell in the area" pausing as the memories quickly played over again before continuing, "and I may have stumbled across a serial killer."

Elena smirked "Ooh fun. He live around here?"

Daisy shook her head, "I think so as she mostly hits this area, but she's hard to track down, leaves no traces behind, operates alone."

Elena gasped before sarcastically replying, "She? huh that sounds very familiar... Where have I heard that before?"

Daisy rolled her eyes as Elena continued, "I thought maybe you were, uh," pausing to think, "growing roots, they say. - L. A. used to be where you hang out, no?"

Daisy bluntly replied, "No roots."

She shrugged before leaning forward closer to Daisy, "Everyone gets attached to something eventually."

Daisy shook her head in denial shoving the pills in her bag, "Don't forget to wait two stops after I get off."

"Yeah, yeah... Hey." grabbing Daisy's attention, "Send me a picture of her. Maybe I can cover some ground if I know what she looks like."

Daisy opened her mouth to reply but froze as the memory of what the woman said played back, _"I know because I am you..." _

The sound of the bus stopping pulled her out of those thoughts shacking her head, "Uhh no, I still haven't gotten a good look at her yet, so just take care of yourself, okay? Thank you for the pills."

"They won't give up on you, especially Coulson. All he wants is to find you."

Daisy sighed as the bus stopped, "Well, that's too bad, 'cause there's only one thing I want." standing up to leave as Elena asked, "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Walking towards the exit replying, "Nothing to lose." stepping out the bus heading towards the apartment.

_A few hours later_

Daisy arrived to the apartment, telling herself this is an awful idea and the many different ways it can go wrong. She walked up slowly to the apartment number 160 raising her knuckle to knock but before she could the door swings opens revealing _Daisy_ in casual clothes looking very pleased, "So nice of you to find me, please come in... We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

_**Sooo what you guys think? We are going to have some interesting dialogue in the next chapter and I am so excited for it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

_To avoid confusion when I refer to my AU version of Daisy, it will be in italics. Let me know if there is a better way to do this, I was going to refer to her as Rider but it sounded awkward when I was planning out interactions so idk._

_Briefly want to mention what you brought up __KHARAKI-TAKAN, I hate that plot hole and for each one of my stories I have ignored that. Its super dumb especially since Quake in the comics is immune to her own powers... however since this is set in season 4 universe that branches out to AU I will be keeping it in as I really like how _Daisy _fell apart after Lincoln's death, falling into that spiral of drugs and drinking however I will be toning down how much she pain she gets from using her powers as I found it dumb that she would use her powers like once or twice then wince in pain._

* * *

Previously...

_(Elena)_ _"Yeah, yeah... Hey." grabbing_ Daisy's _attention, "Send me a picture of her. Maybe I can cover some ground if I know what she looks like."_

Daisy _opened her mouth to reply but froze as the memory of what the woman said played back, "I know because I am you..."_

_The sound of the bus stopping pulled her out of those thoughts shacking her head, "Uhh no, I still haven't gotten a good look at her yet, so just take care of yourself, okay? Thank you for the pills."_

_She walked up slowly to the apartment number 160 raising her knuckle to knock but before she could the door swings opens revealing Daisy in casual clothes looking very pleased, "So nice of you to find me, please come in... We have a lot to talk about."_

* * *

Daisy just stood there staring taking in the sight in front of her, it was like looking through a distorted mirror. They both had the same face and body build but instead of having short black hair, it was long and silky crimson hair that feel down her shoulders. She noticed it briefly at the warehouse but now couldn't help but stare at those glowing orange eyes and they weren't just glowing, it looked like a small flame was lit in her eyes constantly circling around.

Daisy continued to stare with the woman laughing, "Guess these are pretty distracting." closing her eyes for a few seconds and Daisy slightly stepped back in shock as they now were just orange but they were no longer glowing and that moving flame was no longer there.

She smirked, "Pretty neat huh? I will be more than glad to explain everything inside." gesturing for her to enter.

Daisy held her ground, "How can I trust you? You claim to be me yet you have given me nothing to go off of."

She smiled, "Well for one I didn't kill you at the warehouse but I guess that isn't enough..." quickly grabbing Daisy into a embrace who recoiled at the sudden action preparing to send the woman flying but froze as started to feel it... the sudden vibrations moving across her back where the woman hands were. She was stunned with her jaw hanging open, completely frozen in the other woman's embrace with a memory of one of Lincoln's saying popping in her head, _"Powers aren't random, we were taught that each is given to fill an evolutionary need at the time."_

_Daisy _smirked leaving the embrace but Daisy continued to just stand there clearly unable to process what had just happened, _Daisy _slightly chuckled, "I always love Lincoln's little sayings... Well, Now do you believe me? "

Daisy weakly nodded now having so many questions, cautiously walking into the apartment with _Daisy _closing the door behind her before leading the way slowly. Daisy walked close behind her around the mostly empty apartment, noticing all possible escape routes and trying to find any personal items that will help explain what is happening and who she really is but to no avail.

She gestured towards the couch before slowly walking towards the connecting kitchen. Daisy plopped down on the surprisingly comfortable couch, quickly recollecting herself as _Daisy _walked over holding two beers handing one to Daisy who was hesitate at first causing _Daisy_ to chuckle, "Oh come on... You can trust me plus you might need this."

Daisy sighed in defeat grabbing the beer bottle quickly taking a quick sip before looking towards _Daisy_ asking, "Who are you?"

_Daisy_ smirked, "I am Daisy Johnson but I come from a different world... There is a wide multiverse out there, each one containing their own and unique Daisy Johnson, the differences between them sometimes minor while others are massively different."

Daisy stared completely stunned taking in that information, taking a bigger snip from the bottle before _Daisy _continued, "Even the smallest differences can cause completely different outcomes towards the person. When I arrived here, I did some research on what was different between my world and this one. One example is after the events of Afterlife, you decided to form the Secret Warriors but that wasn't the case for me." Taking a long sip of beer with Daisy raising an eyebrow looking towards her curiously asking, "So what did you do?"

She weakly smiled, "I wanted to create something like Afterlife, to do what Jiaying did but done right. The plan was to make it more accessible and tied into SHIELD making it easier for them to index plus giving them a home away from home."

Daisy weakly smiled, "Did you?"

Anger pulsed through her with Daisy noticing that lit flame now bouncing around her eyes, "I did but it was destroyed... taken away from me." pausing to look out the window muttering, "you know I am envious of you."

Daisy was slightly taken aback asking, "Why?"

"Because at least in this world, there are Inhumans..." taking a chug out of her beer before continuing, "I had just built the haven and I was told to go on a recon mission to a watchdog stronghold as Lash had been reported working with them. Well no activity had happened so I drove home excited to see everyone but instead I come back to the haven destroyed, blackened walls, fire and tons of bodies."

Daisy gasped, wanting to ask a few questions but decided to hold off on it, "Well I figured out shortly after that it was SHIELD, they..." chocking up as the memories flooded back to her, "Called all Inhumans for a sooner than normal check in, but instead of doing an normal checkup... they blew every last one of them up with Fitz's dwarfs. Except Lincoln..." squeezing the beer bottle almost shattering it, "He- He had been trying to contact me that entire time but I never received anything because they blocked communications. Well instead of blowing him up like all the others they let Lash tear him apart... which I learned later that they only did that so they could lure Lash out to kill him afterwards."

Daisy sat there in utter shock trying her best to process but this was a lot of information she wasn't expecting. _Daisy _quickly finished the last of her beer but she was livid, her hand finally shattered the glass of the bottle and Daisy threw her arms up to protect her from the flying glass but nothing happened. Lowering her arms and gasped as she watched the glass that was scattered quickly melt away leaving no trace behind.

_Daisy _weakly smiled getting up to grab another beer as Daisy muttered out, "What was that?" looking towards the woman next to her now sitting back on the couch.

"Coulson explained his story to me but after finding out what happened, I left running away with the name Quake hunting down watchdogs and to draw SHIELD out as I wanted answers... Well instead of giving me answers, they each gave me 5 bullets 1 to each elbow and knee with the final one being to my head."

Daisy took a sip of her beer and opened her mouth to ask something but _Daisy _cut her off knowing what it was, "Let me guess how are you still alive?" looking next to her as Daisy slowly nodded, "As I laid there in my blood, all I could see was darkness. A never ending abyss of black until a red burning wisp appeared and asked me if I would like a second chance... to get payback for those who have wronged me. I gladly said yes..."

Daisy nodded putting the pieces together, "And this wisp gave you these fire powers."

_Daisy_ smirked, "Among other things." chugging the last of her beer.

Daisy titled her head in confusion, "Why did you come here then?"

Standing up throwing her bottle away bluntly replying, "Because while they made those actions, there were influenced by what is known as the Darkhold. Its a ancient and magical book that warps minds and holds tons of hidden knowledge. Before I could retrieve it in my world it teleported away which I tracked down to this world and I have been spending the last 3 months trying to track it."

_Daisy _sat back on the couch Daisy raised her head in recognition, "And you want help to track it down?"

"Yes." looking next to her seeing she was still unsure, "Look I get if that was a lot to take in and if you don't believe some of the things I said then fine but at least believe me when I say, I am trying to prevent that book destroying anymore lives."

Daisy sighed, "Ok... I will help you, but I do have a few other questions."

_Daisy _smiled, "Sure... ask away."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Radcliffe was at his work station going over the report Simmons and Fitz gave him liking the results when Aida walks up asking, "What are you working on?"

He smiled, "Just going over the notes from Fitz and Simmons regarding the framework."

"And the results?"

He laughed, "We are one more step closer to finally showing everyone the power of the Darkhold!"

* * *

**Uh oh... So what you guys think? Next chapter will wrap up the Daisy and _Daisy_ catching up as well as some more plot development maybe even some SHIELD confrontation? I hope it wasn't confusing keeping up with them, let me know if you guys think of a better way/name for my AU Daisy.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

_To avoid confusion when I refer to my AU version of Daisy, it will be in italics. Let me know if there is a better way to do this._

* * *

Mack had just finished their checkup with Elena, catching up to Coulson who was starting up Lola. He quickly jumps into shotgun and secures his seat belt, taking a brief moment to catch his breath while Coulson began backing out of the quinjet.

Mack turned to Coulson as the quinjet activated its cloak asking, "Where exactly are we going?"

Coulson smirked reaching in between the seats grabbing a tablet and handing it to Mack. Putting Lola out of park and slowly driving out of the parking garage before replying, "Did some digging and found a pretty good lead." gesturing towards the tablet as they exited the parking garage.

Mack now curious turned it on revealing a few documents, briefly reading them over before gasping in shock, "Alisha Whitley but isn't sh-"

Coulson briefly nodding taking a slight turn before stating, "Yeah, she's dead well at least according to Daisy. We were never able to find a body but I found a lease to a one bedroom apartment in her name a few miles down. Even better says she has a 1962 Chevrolet Corvette registered."

Mack raised his head in recognition, "The exact car that was reported leaving the scene..."

Coulson nodded, "Yeah so either Alisha is alive or Daisy using her identity as a cover. Either way we will get some answers." briefly looking towards Mack who is still unsure about this but reluctantly nodded his head asking, "How long is it?"

He shrugged, "About 15 minutes, I would go faster but I don't want to draw any unneeded attention."

Mack smirked, "Good call..." looking down at the tablet again before asking, "How did you get all of this info so quickly?"

Coulson chuckled, "I mean when your checkup with Elena last almost an hour and a half, I had plenty of time."

Mack wide eyed before briefly looking at his wristwatch, "I was only in their for like 15 minut-"

Coulson smirked, "Did you forget to change your time zones again?"

Mack shrugged, "No I didn't, wh-" cutting himself off after realizing his mistake fixing his watch mumbling, "God I hate that..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Daisy sat down on the couch sipping the last of her beer, trying to process everything that she had just learned from her copy... well more like distorted copy as its not just physically and emotionally but also in their personality. She can snap out in anger but those moments are very uncommon unlike the _Daisy_ sitting next to her, she had so much anger and rage... it seemed like even the slightest thing could cause her to burst. Daisy is having a hard time imagining what she must have gone through, the betrayal... the anger of the ones you loved backstabbing you, wondering if that is how she made her family at Shield feel.

Thinking about them makes her realize that _Daisy_ never mentioned anything regarding Hive but if it was a deliberate exclusion or not. Even the thought of Hive brings back awful memories but maybe that is what she needs... someone that understands what its like to live like this. Taking one long deep breath before turning towards _Daisy_ asking "What about Hive?"

_Daisy _tilted her head in confusion asking, "The creature on Maveth?"

Daisy was shocked by her confusion but nodded yes causing _Daisy_ to shake her head answering, "When we raided the Hydra castle, we managed to destroy the portal before it could escape..."

Daisy lowered her head muttering, "Oh..."

_Daisy_ shrugged, "Yea... when I arrived here and learned that this world was almost identical with mine, I studied up on the major differences between them... Hive being one of them." pausing after realizing Daisy was clearly uneasy about the subject. _Daisy_ weakly smiled putting a arm around Daisy, softly pulling her into an hug who recoiled at the sudden action but didn't fight it instead slowly accepting it.

_Daisy_ chuckled, "I always find hugs to be the best kind of treatment..." briefly pausing taking a deep breath before continuing, "The amount of times people say I know what you are going through half the time don't even know a quarter of the problem... We may both be Daisy Johnson but I can't even begin to imagine what you endured with Hive and you couldn't imagine what I had to endure with SHIELD. We are alternative versions of the same person with way too many differences to count but there is one thing I do know is constant..." quickly leaving the hug to look at Daisy directly who had a few tears trailing down her face, "We are survivors, no matter the who what where and why... we don't go down without a fight. Even down to the last breath, we stand up for what we are fighting for and that is what makes us Daisy Johnson..."

Daisy started wiping away the tears before punching _Daisy_ lightly in the arm laughing, "OK Ms. Steve Rogers... where you learn how to give a speech like that?"

_Daisy _chuckled, "The wisp gave me a few good pointers but I had taught myself a good amount for the afterlife hub."

Daisy raised an eyebrow as she still didn't know much about this wisp, "The wisp talks to you?"

_Daisy_ shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah its complicated..."

The peaked Daisy's curiosity asking, "Well I am all ears."

They stared at each other for a moment before _Daisy_ sighed in defeat, "Alright well-" but stopping after feeling some unwanted vibrations approaching the door. 2 males and both Daisy's flinched realizing who they were jumping off the couch into defensive position. Daisy stood next to her copy clearly worried asking, "What do we do?"

_Daisy _stood there thinking of possible escape methods before jumping slightly in realization, "Follow my lead."

Daisy just stood there unsure of what she had in mind, "How long will it take?"

She shook her head stating, "Not long, stand close to me."

Daisy nodded stepping closer to _Daisy_ who held her hand towards the wall before unleashing her vibration force on the wall, it wasn't doing any damage but it was leaving red marks on the wall until it formed a circle. As the circle was completed the apartment door was kicked in, flying off its hinges with Coulson and Mack following the sound of heavy vibrations

Daisy was biting her tongue clearly nervous, "What are we waiting for?"

_Daisy _smirked, "For the perfect moment..."

A few seconds later Coulson and Mack walked into the living room pistols drawn but almost dropped them in complete shock. In front of them stood the girl they had been chasing for 6 months... the girl that they consider family, to bring back home. Then another girl that had the exact same body build and face minus the eyes and instead of the black and short hair style, it was long and smooth crimson that hanged way off her shoulders

Both of them held their jaws open stuttering trying to form words but _Daisy_ had other plans raising her hand stating, "Sorry hate to just bail but..." pausing, tilting her head towards Daisy with her eyes now glowing before continuing, "We got places to be, things to do." raising two fingers suddenly causing a giant wall of fire to separate the pairs with the circle on the wall morphing into a blazing orange portal.

_Daisy _gestured for Daisy to follow, who was still shocked by what happened but quickly snapping out of it blitzing towards the portal. They stood in front of the portal with _Daisy_ giving Daisy a nod answering her silent question. They took a deep breath before simultaneously jumping through the portal, causing it and the wall of fire to disappear leaving the two senior field agents stunned and confused in the smoky apartment as to what just happened.

* * *

It took them a few minutes for the fire to disappear with Daisy landing face down in grass, raising her head off the ground but her hair and grass dangled in her eyes. Blowing it upwards before chuckling, "Well... that was weird."

_Daisy_ chuckled offering her a hand, "Yea it takes some getting used too."

Daisy rolled her eyes giving _Daisy_ her hand slowly getting back on her feet muttering, "Thanks."

_Daisy_ smiled, "No problem."

Briefly shaking her head, Daisy began to look around trying to find out where they were, however quickly realizing they were outside the apartment. Turning towards Daisy who was checking around the perimeter asking, "Ummm weren't we suppose to teleport away from Coulson?"

_Daisy_ nodded as she finished checking that the coast was clear answering, "Normally yes but can't leave without something."

Daisy opened her mouth to ask about it looking towards the apartment building but _Daisy_ continued to talk stating, "No its not in there, just needed to make sure the coast was clear." raising her hand and aiming towards the road but nothing was happening. Just as Daisy was about to ask, a red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette quickly pulls up parking in front of them leaving a blaze of fire behind. Now being able to see the car up close, its 100% Lola except it had a sticker named "Rider" on the front and back.

_Daisy _chuckled as she walked towards the driver seat, "Yeah she is a beauty but right now we need to get going... you know before Coulson and Mack exit the apartment."

Daisy sighed taking a deep breath before quickly jumping in shotgun followed shortly behind by _Daisy._ As Daisy got her seat belt on she turned over to _Daisy_ and asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

She smiled, "I bought a few other properties under other aliases, should allow us to remain under SHIELD's radar for a while."

Daisy sighed still holding some doubts about all of this but reluctantly nodding before asking, "OK how long of a drive?"

_Daisy_ briefly thought about it now revving up the car before answering, "Just a few seconds... Might want to hold on to something..."

Daisy raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning into shock when _Daisy_ floored it while facing the apartment building. She threw her arms up protecting her face but right before they crashed into the wall it changed into a wall of fire. Lowering her hands in shock, looked around seeing they were now surround in flames. But before she could ask what happened, the flames had vanished leaving both of them in a completely different area. Looking around she realizes they were now parked in a completely different part of Californa, turning towards her copy who was smiling at her reaction asking, "How did we do that?"

She chuckled, "The wisp... never got to explain it before we got interrupted."

Daisy raised her hand to stop her, "Yeah, but for right now it can wait... Between the alcohol, the teleporting and everything you told me so far... my head feels like its gonna explode."

_Daisy_ sighed looking up seeing that it was getting late nodding, "Yeah has been a long day... Follow me..." exiting the car and supporting Daisy as they walked inside the apartment building.

Slowly making their way inside the apartment that looks almost identical to the other one, _Daisy_ guided Daisy towards the bedroom before gently laying her down.

_Daisy_ smiled, "Get some rest... Your going to need it." slowly making her way towards the door.

Daisy on the verge of passing out quickly muttered, "Where are you going?"

_Daisy _snickered, "I have a few errands to run, should be back soon." and turns around to leave but stops adding, "There some drinks and snacks in the kitchen if you need anything." gently closing the door behind her.

The demonic voice echoed in her head, "So where we heading?"

_Daisy_ smiled grabbing her phone out and looking at a map stating, "We still have a few more cells to hit in this area, one of them being a watchdog stronghold so that should be fun."

The voiced laughed, "Great... well what are we waiting for?"

_Daisy_ laughed putting her phone into her back pocket before using her powers to make a portal to one of cells. As she stepped through the portal it slowly began to dim and shrink until vanishing leaving only a small and brief ember on the floor.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_****_..._**

"Daisy is in Los Angeles." Jemma stated directly towards May currently inside a sound proof room so May's team wouldn't hear.

Jemma continued pointing to the tablet she was holding, "LA Police just released a incident report confirming Daisy's presence among other things..." briefly pausing still trying to understand it but shrugged it off for now continuing, "and I just received Yo-Yo's check in report early which means Coulson and Mack are there too, no doubt trying to track Daisy down."

May standing tall and with her arms crossed replied, "Sounds right."

Jemma upset continued, "You know it is, because according to logs, you called Coulson back to H.Q. for resupply yourself. Why, if not to give him that intel in person, knowing it's against the Director's orders?"

May slightly shook her head answering, "I didn't send them. I don't have the authority. They acted on their own."

Jemma shook her head placing the tablet down, "You knew I found out... Why not tell me? I have daily lie detection."

May muttered, "That's why." but Jemma continued, "And now I have to report it, which means now I either look like I'm incompetent or colluding with you."

May rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't want you falling out of favor with the director."

Jemma paused releasing a sigh of disbelief, "Okay. I get it. It's abundantly clear you're uncomfortable with my new position -" May cutting in, "I just want to know how comfortable you are with it. You actually trust this guy? Our team split up to lead departments, given different colors. 'Cause we're experts? No. I think the Director broke up the band on purpose."

Jemma clearly annoyed by this spat out, "Of course he did." Realizing what she did Jemma takes a sigh of breath before stating, "As soon as Talbot gave the location of this base to the president, things changed. I knew we'd be divided, undermined, kept in the dark, so I have been clawing for as much power as I can possibly grab to keep a modicum of control over any of this."

Briefly pausing to take a look around the room as May absorbed that information, Jemma quickly grabbed the tablet before standing directly next to May muttering, "I don't trust the new Director, but he trusts me, so now, in order to keep that trust, I must take the appropriate action to address this break in protocol." Tapping a few buttons on the tablet before stating, "I'm sending you and your strike team to take Coulson and Mack out of the field, by force, if necessary. Clean up whatever mess he's in... That's an order."

May still trying to process of all that, just bluntly answers, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Coulson and Mack slowly walked outside the apartment utterly stunned over what they saw, trying to make any sort of sense out of it. Before they enter Lola their attention gets drawn towards pavement. There were tire track marks but they were burnt into road, went all the way through onto grass that was blackened and stopped right in front of the building.

Before either of them can access the situation further, the shield agents standing by the quinjet call in, "Sir, we have a problem."

Coulson sighed before saying, "We are currently in the middle of something."

It took a few seconds for a response, "But sir... its Quake, I wasn't aware she now has red hair."

Eye's widen in shocked the picture of the 2 Daisy's briefly flashing in their heads with Mack asking, "Location?"

"I just sent it to you."

Now making their way towards Lola with Mack pulling up the location. Quickly hopping into the seats and buckling in, Coulson throws Lola in reverse turning over to Mack asking, "How far is it?"

"30-45 minutes."

Coulson thinking it over before nodding, "Alright, might want to hang on to something though..." pressing a few buttons on the radio causing her to slowly begin floating up before flooring it causing them to soar towards the designation.

* * *

_**Sooooo what you guys think? Next chapter we are going to get some Rider Daisy and Shield interaction, maybe a few new plot points? Wanted to apologize for the lack of updates on all my stories but its just that time of the year with Holidays. I had a great time with my family and friends but I am happy to finally get back on my own schedule. Expect updates for my other stories very soon!**_

* * *

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

_To avoid confusion when I refer to my AU version of Daisy, it will be in italics. Let me know if there is a better way to do this._

* * *

_Daisy_ stood up on a vantage point inside the watchdog stronghold planning out her attack. A total of 8 watchdogs spread throughout the room, all armed with AK-47's and wearing a silver wolf mask except 1 who was wearing a black wolf mask.

Just about to finish up when the demonic voice talked inside her head, "Look at all those tasty souls... whats the plan."

_Daisy_ grinned, "Unfortunately for you, we need to keep some of them alive... Well at least long enough to pry some information out."

"And what info could these lackeys possibly give that would be useful?"

"Information regarding their leading commander, calls himself the Superior... talk about ego. Guy is pretty much a ghost, leaves no trails and no source on what he looks like."

"Ah so your hoping one of his commanders give him up."

_Daisy_ smirked, "Yeah and hopefully we will get a name out of them..."

The voice laughed, "As long as I am getting souls out of it, do it however you want. Good luck... should be a fun show..." the laughter fading away until she couldn't hear it anymore.

Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breathes before dropping directly below, landing directly behind the unsuspecting guard. _Daisy_ now directly behind him covers his mouth to muffle the screams as he melted away leaving only his AK and a pile of ash.

Jumping up to higher ground, _Daisy_ finds 3 bunched up by a table talking. Smirking she charged up her powers into a fireball throwing it to the guards, and they couldn't react in time causing an explosion killing all 3 guards and sending the bodies flying across the warehouse. The last 4 watchdogs looked at the point of origin trying to find what caused the fireball but couldn't find anything. They didn't get to look long before their guns began to melt, burning their hands and dropping the half melted guns on the floor. The watchdog now utterly terrified ran towards the other side of the warehouse where their spare guns are stored but instead they are greeted to a puddle of molten metal and a woman with crimson hair standing in front of it.

The 4 watchdogs began backing up as the girl laughed, "I will never get tired of seeing you dogs squirm..." Raising her hand towards the 4 causing them all to shake rapidly, stuck in place she begins walking over to them smiling, "Now as much as I want to keep this going forever, I have things to do and places to be..." Looking towards the one with a black wolf mask, "But I need to know what your boss's name is. Calls himself the Superior and I believe you know the answer officer."

The one with the black mask huffed still frozen in place, "Watchdogs don't give info to inhuman scum..."

_Daisy_ chuckled, "I had a feeling you were going to say that but don't you value your life... All I have to do-" cutting herself off as 2 of the other watchdogs quickly melted away before continuing, "Oops guess I got a little too trigger happy... do you want to end up like the others? Nothing more than a pile of ashes?"

He thought it over before stuttering out, "I don't know his name... honest everyone calls him the superior for a reason..."

_Daisy_ smiled, "Nice try but I know your lying so..." slightly raising her hand towards the other watchdog causing him to melt away. The last watchdog was terrified his eyes bouncing all over the room trying to find a exit but there was none. _Daisy_ stopped the vibrations around him causing him to drop to the floor on his hands and knees, he was trying to regain his footing but _Daisy_ just kicked him in the gut causing him to roll over in pain.

Stomping her foot against his chest as he growls in pain she asks, "So lets try that again... what is the superiors name?"

He tried for a few seconds to get her off him but to avail, huffing in defeat he answers, "Go to hell."

She chuckles, "Already been... Its where all your other dogs end up. Make sure you tell them the rider says _Hi_." but stops after feeling two new vibrations entering the building, already knowing who they are and wondering the best way to get out of this. She doesn't get to finish planning however as they found her, Coulson and Mack with shock and confusion all over their faces with what they were seeing. A woman that looks almost identical to Daisy with a squirming watchdog under her shoe, puddles of melted metal, multiple piles of ash and burnt watchdog masks.

_Daisy_ sighs getting tired of the watchdog struggling under her, "Give me a moment you two... this dog needs to put down." pressing her hand against his chest causing him to scream out in agony as he quickly melted away, his screams echoing inside the warehouse.

The two shield agents just stand there stunned over the watchdogs death with Mack finally stutters out, "You killed him..."

_Daisy_ rolled her eyes, "Yeah along with the other dogs in this warehouse... why should I care if they live or not?"

Coulson raising an eyebrow replying, "Because Daisy has never killed them in cold blood... Who are you really?"

_Daisy_ smirked, "Come on AC... isn't it obvious? I am Daisy, your just not willing to accept that this is me..."

Coulson was about to argue back but Mack stepped in stating, "You may look and sound like Daisy but I know the real Daisy and she would neve-"

_Daisy_ snapped, "Never what Alfie? Kill someone? I have killed many people, some of which still haunt me but I will never feel sympathy for killing off these dogs." Looking down at one of the mask that wasn't burnt targeting it with her powers before crushing it to pieces.

Mack now squinting in confusion asks, "How do you know that name? The only person calls me that is my brother."

_Daisy_ chuckles answering, "Ruben told me." but before the conversation goes any further May and her swat team storm into the building weapons trained on _Daisy_ who is just staring at May.

Coulson and Mack turn over to May in confusion but before May can explain, the guns in everyone's hand quickly fell apart with _Daisy_'s face beginning to melt away. Everyone tenses up as her face melted away into a blazing skull and her long crimson hair fizzled into fire.

_Daisy_ roared out in pure anger before charging towards May but was halted by the swat team who jumped in front of her. They began charging at her throwing punches and kicks but to no effect. _Daisy_ blinded by rage began brutality attacking the swat team, throwing punches and kicks strengthen by her vibrations sending the swat team flying breaking all sorts of bones. But as she walked closer to May that voice in her head ringed, "You do realize if you kill her here, the other Daisy will cut our alliance? We are going to need her help in finding the Darkhold."

_Daisy_ frozen in place realizes what she has done, the blaze slowly fading out with her hair and skin reforming. May Mack and Coulson just stood there unsure as to what was happening, _Daisy_ not wanting to be here one moment longer raises her hand forming a portal against the wall running into it, May snapping out of her stunned state chases after her but the portal closed extremely quickly causing her to almost run into the wall.

May stood there, moving her hands around the cold wall but nothing happened, confused she walked on over to Coulson and Mack asking, "What the hell was that?"

They looked at each other before shrugging simultaneously replying, "No idea..."

May rolled her eyes, "Well your little side mission didn't go unnoticed. Director will want to have some words with you two when we get back to HQ..." looking towards the swat team groaning in pain lying on the floor. "Could use some help bringing them to medical, Quinjet is waiting for us outside." before running towards the team with Mack and Coulson following shortly behind.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Daisy_ now back at the apartment slowly walks forward before falling flat on the couch completely exhausted wanting some sleep but that voice in her head asked, "Mind telling me what happened back there?"

Half asleep she groans, "When I saw May, the pictures of what happened to Lincoln flashed by and I felt that rage again..."

"You are going to have to be more careful, a few more seconds and you would have roasted her..."

Almost fully asleep she replies, "Noted but right now I need some sleep..." drifting off into sleep. Unaware to her was Daisy was peaking the corner and overheard her conversation. Hoping that nothing awful happened to May, she grabs her snack heading back into the bedroom and continuing her search for intel, hoping to have some more answers tomorrow.

* * *

_**Sooooo what you guys think? Next chapter Director Mace wants answers so does **_**Daisy, _and_ _some new plot developments! (I promise this time lol, I didn't realize how long this was when I made the last chapter so I pushed it back a chapter.)_**

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	6. Update

**_Hello everyone... Sorry for the lack of updates to all my stories, life has been hell to put it mildly. I won't go super in depth regarding it but I owe you guys a explanation. _**

**_2020 has just been awful obviously with how the world is upside down but its just been one thing after another and it shattered me... The last update I released was on 3/15 and I have written out a few more chapters since but then Covid struck... I lost pretty much all my motivation to do anything, barely going out and it really took its toll. _**

**_Fast forward to May 26 *My 20th birthday* and it sucked, I grew up in a household where you were basically royalty for the day which might come off as being spoiled but it gave the day its own charm. Only getting phone calls wishing me a happy birthday and offering promises they can't keep instead of being around a family table celebrating and catching up. I know a lot of people either don't have that chance or don't want that but that day always mean't a lot to me. _**

**_Then to make a terribly long story shorter, I had to move out of the house I was in during a pandemic, so here I am rushing around trying to get everything packed up and I get Covid... Lucky for me it was only a "mild case" but even that was something I would never wish upon anyone, unable to smell or taste and a constant migraine that came in random waves was awful. I had to rest for 2 weeks inside a almost empty house alone, I had a few family members drop off food at the porch but all I could do was wave which was heart wrenching. _**

**_I finally managed to get a good amount of energy back to finish moving the rest into the new place and its been a adjustment to say the least. Finished it all near the start of July but then a close relative passed away (one that always pushed me to try writing) because of Covid and I completely shutdown, having swarms of bad thoughts raining over my head... But one day I check my emails (as a family member said they sent me something) and I see tons and tons of new followers/favorites and reviews wanting more, it gave me this spark of hope and desire to write to help others through these hard times and let you guys know your not alone... I owe that to you and someone that was a sister to me... _**

**_Apologies if you thought this was a new chapter but I needed to get this out for myself and needed to spread it all over my current stories. Like I said before I have a few chapters almost done but I might go back and rework some, I expect to at least release 2 or 3 new chapters before the end of August so look forward to those. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, your support has gotten me through one of the darkest times in my life and I cannot stress that enough. I hope you all are doing the best you can in the current circumstances and please stay safe!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

_To avoid confusion when I refer to my AU version of Daisy, it will be in italics. Let me know if there is a better way to do this._

* * *

**SHIELD HQ**

Coulson stood in place as May glared at a man almost twice her size, commanding him to move but nothing. It took a minute until Coulson leaned towards May whispering, "He doesn't appear to be moving..."

May continued to glare with tension brewing in the air but before anything could start the man turns his head towards the office, "Director, they're here."

A voice called out from the room "Send them in." and the man quickly responded, "Yes sir." backing away from the door. May glared at the man for a few more seconds before she shrugged heading into the room with Coulson right behind her. The room was filled with tons of different workers, mostly PR managers, and clerks. Coulson and May glossed around the room while they waited, Mace finished signing a few things before walking towards the 2 senior agents taking a quick sigh, "Good to see two, and thanks for waiting, seems this job requires you to be an hour behind like all the time."

May muttered under her breath, "or two..."

Mace nods, "But you already know that, right Phil? Glad you're here, lets get down to business." Coulson smirked as Mace turned towards the room announcing, "Guys, can we have the room for a minute, please?"

Everyone acknowledged leaving out the door but Maces calls to the guard in front, "Cecilio, get yourself a coffee." He smirks, "Yes sir." and followed the line of workers to the break room now leaving the three alone in the director's room.

* * *

**SHIELD HQ LABS**

Mack sat in the labs skimming over the medical reports on the SHIELD team, no fatalities but several broken bones that will take weeks if not months to recover from. Despite that the only thing repeating over and over in Mack's head... who was that woman? Mack refuses to accept that is the real Daisy because, despite the glaring similarities, they have many more differences. The image at the apartment is still stuck on his mind, Daisy and that woman who was very similar minus the red hair and glowing orange eyes. Those eyes will forever haunt him as they were filled with nothing but rage and anger, feelings very similar being possessed at the obelisk and that was a path he wasn't ready to go down again.

Thankfully Jemma lightly tap his shoulder, enough to jolt him out of that state, and asked, "You doing alright Mack?"

Mack took a few seconds to recompose himself before answering, "Yeah... just thinking about Daisy."

Jemma nodded, "It's hard because you don't believe this can be real but you can't deny it exists."

Mack smirked but before that goes any further, Fitz slides his chair across the lab, "You guys might want to look at this, I managed to access the security tape at that warehouse and Daisy."

Jemma took a few seconds to get her bearings before asking, "Yeah... can we see the tape?" pointing towards the monitor with Fitz nodding his head and quickly began loading it up.

Mack was honestly surprised at this news usually Daisy does a good job covering her tracks, deleting any trail leading to her but leaving the tape for others to see is new. Fitz skipped to the correct timestamp and the camera feed panned from up top revealing a total of 8 watchdogs patrolling around but it only took a few seconds for all hell to break loose. A shadowy figure drops down behind and quickly puts her hand over the guys face, he briefly struggles before melting away leaving a pile of ashes and his gun. The figure jumped up to a higher level and briefly pauses before a fireball is charged up in her hand and tosses it towards a group of 3 killing them instantly and sending everything around them flying into different corners. The remaining 4 watchdogs are trembling trying to find where the intruder is but don't get to look long as all 4 of them scream in pain as their guns melted into a pile of molten metal. Desperate they ran towards the other side but didn't get very far, a woman in crimson hair block their path with a pile of molten metal behind her.

Before it went further, Fitz paused the video and zoomed in on the woman's face leaving Jemma and Fitz shocked. Mack gave them a little bit before stating, "We don't know who she is but claims to be Daisy."

Jemma confused, "I mean despite the hair and eye color, that face is identical to Daisy's... Could it be a nanomask?"

Mack shrugs, "Could be but wouldn't explain her powers and why she knows things Daisy knows."

Fitz perplexed asks, "Do we know what her powers exactly?"

Mack shakes his head, "No idea, was hoping this tape could reveal something."

Fitz nods and resumes the video, where _Daisy_ stood in front of 4 shivering and terrified watchdogs who slowly backed away before she laughs, "I will never get tired of seeing you dogs squirm." raising her arm towards the group causing them all to rapidly shake in place practically frozen and Daisy has an eerie smile on her face. She slowly walks the 4 with that same smile before stating, "Now as much as I want to keep this going forever, I have things to do and places to be..." fixated on the one with a black wolf mask, "But I need to know what your boss's name is. Calls himself the Superior and I believe you know the answer I need officer."

The watchdog huffed trying to make himself sound stronger, "Watchdogs don't give info to inhuman scum..."

_Daisy_ chuckled, "I had a feeling you were going to say that but don't you value your life... All I have to do-" cutting herself off as 2 of the other watchdogs quickly melted away before continuing, "Oops guess I got a little too trigger happy... do you want to end up like the others? Nothing more than a pile of ashes?"

He thought it over before stuttering out, "I don't know his name... honest everyone calls him the superior for a reason..."

_Daisy_ smiled, "Nice try but I know your lying so..." slightly raising her hand towards the other watchdog causing him to melt away. The last watchdog was terrified his eyes bouncing all over the room trying to find an exit but there was none. _Daisy_ stopped the vibrations around him causing him to drop to the floor on his hands and knees, he was trying to regain his footing but _Daisy_ just kicked him in the gut causing him to roll over in pain.

Stomping her foot against his chest as he growls in pain she asks, "So let's try that again... what is the superior's name?"

He tried for a few seconds to get her off him but to avail, huffing in defeat he says, "Go to hell."

She chuckles, "Already been... Its where all your other dogs end up. Make sure you tell them the rider says _Hi_." Fitz had to pause it, as the overload of imagery and information for the three making it hard to fully process all of it.

Jemma states after a bit of silence, "Well she may look and sound like Daisy but they act so differently from each other. Do we have anything on who she was trying to find?"

Mack took a second before responding, "The superior is the leader of the watchdogs, Daisy started looking for him when the watchdogs first showed up but didn't really get anywhere on it. Whoever has also attracted this _Daisy_ or the Rider as she called it because despite the resemblance she is cold, ruthless, and filled with an overwhelming amount of rage... However, we now know from this tape she has some modified strain or variant of Daisy's abilities meaning there is some connection here."

Jemma agreed but it seems like for every new answer, a whole bunch of new questions emerges.

* * *

**Unknown Safe House**

The images of the destroyed inhuman sanctuary, all the inhuman bodies the smoke filling the air... Lincoln's body half-destroyed playback through _Daisy's_ mind quickly jolting her awake and off the couch.

She continued to lie there until a familiar voice asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

_Daisy_ sighed slowly getting up with Daisy across the room watching closely, _Daisy_ shook her head stating, "I don't know why I bother, with those haunting images constantly stuck in my head."

Daisy smirked, "Oh I thought it had something to do with your late-night trip slaughtering 8 watchdogs to nothing and attacking May's team."

_Daisy_ knew this was coming but hoped it would happen sooner or later, "Alright, how much did you see?"

Daisy bluntly states, "I saw the whole tape, I cut the last part out of the tape where you had that lovely conversation with Mack and Coulson before going all berserk when May showed up. What is your deal with May?"

_Daisy_ began to feel her anger boiling inside her veins but took a few minutes before she answered, "May was the one that proposed the idea of bringing Lash to the base to slaughter any of the Inhumans who would fight back. When I found Lincoln's body, he was missing an arm with a giant hole in his chest and was covered in rubble, smoke, and ash.

The reason I hold so much anger towards that is because..." pauses and reaches for her a tiny box hidden in her jacket which contains a pair of wedding rings before continuing, "I was going to propose when I got back but I never got the chance... It was robbed from me by the woman that became my mentor, a woman I looked up to and what do I get in return? The love of my life murdered by her lover, so yeah I hold a lot of rage for that and I realize she is the not the May from my world but seeing her face brought back a lot of furious rage and I lost control..." putting the box back in its pocket while Daisy had to take a few minutes to process that information before muttering out, "How awful..."

_Daisy_ smirks, "Yeah... any other questions?"

Daisy thought of a couple but considering the reaction from one question, it's going have to be one at a time to prevent setting a room on fire. Shaking her head no she says, "At least for right now... While you were away burning that watchdog stronghold down, I managed to tap into their comms but besides the chatter regarding that stronghold. They have been relatively quiet and I am worried they are planning something bi-" interrupted by the power flipping off, leaving the two in the dark until _Daisy_ lights a flame in her palm and they make their way outside quickly realizing it was a massive blackout as all the buildings were dark.

Daisy grabs her phone to find out 4 other locations have been blacked out with... Inhumans taking credit for them and are threatening to shut off more if their demands aren't meet.

_Daisy_ unsure of what she is reading asks, "So I am guessing by the look on your face, it wasn't because a rat thought a yellow wire was cheese."

Daisy glares at the comment, "No, Inhumans are claiming to be responsible for these blackouts and declaring more will happen if their demands aren't meant."

_Daisy_ smirks, "I like their style but something tells me this isn't Inhuman's doing. Oh, I have an idea, there is a small watchdog's camp only a couple of miles away. They will probably take advantage of this blackout if they didn't do this themselves or they could be behind this and we find out their plan."

Daisy thinks it over but realizes it is a solid plan not like they have anything else to do except for, "We gonna walk to it cause most cars would be out of commission."

_Daisy_ chuckles, "Most cars can't do this." stopping to whistle a few times before Lola quickly pulls up to the curve leaving a flaming trail behind it. Gestures for Daisy to follow, "Alright let's get going!"

* * *

**Back at Shield HQ**

Mack, Fitz, Mac, and two of his PR workers left the main office after hearing the inhuman threat, Mace asks, "Is this some lone nut job, or are the Inhumans really organizing?"

Fitz shook his head, "We have no real information, sir. The broadcast was untraceable. It's quite sophisticated, really, which rules out both lone and nutjob."

Mace then asks, "And the blackout was it caused by Inhuman power or sabotage?"

Mack answers, "There's only one Inhuman capable of short-circuiting an entire city-"

Fitz states, "Lincoln Campbell. He was one of the good guys."

Mace nods, "I know, and we owe him a great debt. There is no one else with his powers?"

Mack thinks it over, "Could be one we haven't found."

Fitz agrees, "Yeah but it's most likely an EMP device, the area affected looks more controlled then if Lincoln shocked a power grid."

Stopping at the end of the hall Mace asks, "So the threat was credible, they could black out more cities?"

Fitz nods, "Yeah if there's more than one EMP device, it's more than credible."

Mack adds, "We have an Inhuman asset in Miami... Elena Rodriguez. I lost contact with her an hour ago. Now if this thing escalates-"

Mace interrupted knowing where it was going, "Then we have to de-escalate it, pronto. Get Coulson and May, I want you four on the way to Miami within the hour."

They nodded before heading down the hall to inform May and Coulson.

* * *

_**Sooooo what you guys think? Next Chapter... I am not sure XD. I have a general idea but there is so much potential for different things and I don't want to pick one for the sake of picking one**_

_**[I tried releasing stuff before August ended as well as September but I realized I was pushing myself to do something I couldn't do mentally so I took more time to mourn and enjoy the simple things in life before coming back. You guys are amazing and I thank you for your continued support and patience]**_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to let me know. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe, and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


End file.
